Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinal and, more particularly, to a urinal configured to accommodate a range of flush volumes and prevent splashing of water and urine from the urinal.
Description of Related Art
In order to reduce water demand, conserve water supplies, and realize savings on costs related to water usage, businesses and building owners are increasingly upgrading restroom fixtures, including urinals and associated flush valves, that utilize less water per flush cycle. Typically, different urinal bodies are stocked and installed for accommodating different flush volumes. For instance, one model of urinal body may be designed to accommodate a flush volume of 0.125-0.25 gallon per flush while another model of urinal body may be designed to accommodate a flush volume of 0.5-1.0 gallon per flush. Accordingly, multiple models of urinals must be manufactured and kept in inventory to accommodate demand for different flush volumes. There has recently been movement in the market towards “universal” urinals that are rated flush volumes from 0.125-1.0 gallon per flush.
Further, urinals configured to accommodate smaller flush volumes typically have a flat rear wall at the back of the urinal. When a user of the urinal urinates against the rear wall of the urinal, there is a propensity for a significant amount of “splatter” or drops of urine to splash back from the interior of the urinal on to the floor near the urinal or on to the user.